You're Mine Alone
by Tainted5pirit
Summary: Kuroko has been on the first string for a good amount of time now, and was quickly absorbed into the Generation of Miracles' group. Though Kuroko catches the eye of more than one person as he continues his struggles to keep his head above the water and not sinking into the veil of two different interests. Two polar opposites pulling for his attention, and possibly love.
1. After Practice

The squeaks of shoes and panting filled the room as two mini basketball games played through on separate sides of the gym. Kuroko was one with those teams. The phantom boy ran in the path of the ball and directed it towards Aomine who was near the basket. The darker haired male looked quite relaxed as he caught the ball and dunked it. An injured teammate switched the numbers on the score cards and showed the major lead that the team had over the other. After the basketball and Aomine was back safely onto the ground the whistle sounded and everyone stopped and started towards the benches where a particular red head was standing with a clip board.

A few people scooped the basketballs into their hands as they walked towards the benches. Kuroko just silently walked towards the benches not really doing or saying anything. That was just how he was, just not there. Half the time through practice people didn't even know he existed anyhow, except the dubbed 'Generation of Miracles' that he was allegedly a part of; he didn't quite believe it though, he was just aiding the team he wasn't anything special. He was the shortest on the first string and he knew he wasn't as strong as any of the other first string senpais or the Generation of Miracles, but he couldn't beat himself up for what he wasn't.

Everyone had stopped now and was looking at the Captain of the first string. Kuroko stood there in silence despite the conversations that circulated around him. Eventually though everyone lapsed into silence when the captain asked for it. He was part of the Generation of Miracles plus the captain, so that shut their mouths quickly. Kuroko's silence was unchanging; he was simply not noticed to be put into a conversation.

* * *

Akashi looked at the rest of the first string players with weighed silence. He looked down at the clipboard that the coach had handed to him. After a moment of looking over it he looked back up at the other members in the first string. "For being on the first string you think that you could all try harder than giving up half way like today." Akashi didn't seem too happy about this at all by the tone of his voice. "Work harder tomorrow or I'll make sure that practice is going to be a living hell the next day. Also make sure that you put everything up before leaving." He then dismissed everyone to the locker rooms. Despite the other's leaving all around him Akashi stayed behind. His eyes were on a shorter blue haired male. Whom he had noticed a slight change in the way he played recently.

He was most likely the only one to notice such a change in the other. It wasn't hard for him to spot this change since after all he was the one who noticed his talent only some time ago. This change didn't happen over night since it was something that happened over a recurring event. This event if it had to be named would be called Aomine Daiki. This would be Kuroko's light that seemed to be fading as the days passed by. As he watched a now all too familiar scene play out in front of him the gears in his head all started to turn as he thought of a plan.

* * *

Kuroko listened to Akashi as he spoke about not giving up halfway. Kuroko was trying his hardest, but lately it had felt like even his best lacked a lot more skill than it should. That thought was pushed to the back of his head as he listened to the last part of what his captain said before the first string seemed to disband, the younger players putting away the equipment while the seniors went to the locker room. This was normal of every practice, not that many of the younger aged player minded. Kuroko picked up a few basketballs and walked them to the place they belonged,and near where Aomine was. Kuroko set the basketballs in their designated spots. "Are you going to practice tonight Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked looking over at the taller male who jumped slightly unaware of Kuroko's presence. "Tetsu you scared me," the blue haired male started out rubbing the back of his neck. "Though i will have to skip practice tonight, i have something to do after practice." Without giving the other much time to agree or respond to what he said he went to help sweep the floor. The more people who did it the faster it got done. Kuroko pushed the basketball cart to the corner where it usually sat during school as he grabbed a broom and started to sweep the edges of the gym. He concentrated on that instead of the other bold things in his mind. He knew that he couldn't push them back forever, but right now he decided it was the best thing to do, even if things faded away around him like he did in a basketball game.

When the rest of the players left the gym Kuroko stayed behind and grabbed a basketball that seemed to be left behind. For a moment the coarse fabric under his hands made all the memories come back, from past games. He never felt the ball for that long, so he relished it's touch when he could. That moment was short lived though as he started to dribble it onto the court. His hand consistently made contact with the ball as he made it to one of the several hoops in the gym. The echo of dribbling stopped suddenly as Kuroko attempted a basket, but instead of a net swish he got the twang from the rim. Kuroko didn't seemed to flinch at the loud noise instead he walked after the ball and picked it up again. Giving up after just one basket wasn't something he would do, he wasn't that weak to think that if you can't get it on the first try you should stop trying. No he tried over and over again, till one hit the rim hard enough to roll over to the benches and under one.

* * *

Despite all of the other members on the first string either going home or getting changed Akashi had stayed behind. He was soon pleased with his decision to stay behind. The reason behind this was that he finally had a chance to be alone with Kuroko. Usually Aomine would be around him but it seemed like in recent days the taller male had been leaving Kuroko behind. These events had been falling perfectly as his plan started to take shape.

Even though he would have liked to move his plans right along he waited for the right moment to jump on his prey. He stood against the wall watching Kuroko attempt to make a basket despite his failed attempts. After some time went on the ball finally broke from Kuroko's control and over towards him. He leaned down and took the ball in his hands before he started to dribble it. "I have been meaning to get you alone to talk to you for a while." He paused for a moment as he walked over to Kuroko, still dribbling the ball. "Remember when I told you that you a shadow needed a strong light? Well it looks like your light is starting to fade slowly. Maybe it's time for you to find a new light that won't fade this time?" A very faint smirk had grown on Akashi's face as he shot the basket and made it unlike Kuroko.

* * *

Kuroko looked over to see Akashi come over with the basketball, when did he get there?. He looked at the red headed male as he said that he might need a light that won't go away. Kuroko watched as Akashi sank a shot. He looked over at his captain before walking calmly after the ball and back towards him. What Akashi mentioned made Kuroko's gut twist. Aomine was the first person to see him, and Kuroko trusted him, but he wasn't blind either. "Maybe Akashi-kun." He could take himself to say yes as he passed the ball back to the other male. So many things had happened in the little time he was on the first string that it was starting to become harder to comprehend what was right to do. It felt like a veil over his senses, it blocked what you saw and muffled what you heard, only led on by your nose and where your feet carried you. "Tetsuya it was a simple yes or no question. Now is it a yes or a no?" By the look on the other's face he wasn't at all pleased with the answer he gave.

Kuroko looked at the other and opened his mouth to say something before something got under his foot as he took a step back. Losing balance Kuroko fell with a thump on the floor the shock of the cold hardwood going up his hand, elbow, and bottom all of which made contact with the ground. His right elbow took the brunt of the fall as he cringed and opened his blue eyes. A glance behind him with the almost non-existent tread against the wood floor was show a ball rolling away. "That hurt." Kuroko said before standing up. He looked at Akashi and responded. "I am unsure on what to do right now Akashi-kun so i can't do or say anything." His hand and elbow turned red and burned from the impact. There would most likely be a bruise when he woke up tomorrow. "Looks like tomorrow's practice routine has changed." Akashi started to laugh to himself as he started to think out loud a dark expression coming over his face. Kuroko was a bit curious at this, but said nothing as the ginger continued thinking. "Maybe i'll start them off with cleaning every inch of this gym. Then making all of the basketballs shine where you can see your reflection in them. After they finish that they can start practice like normal. Well that's only if the person who forgot to put it owns up to it the i'll make him do all of that by himself." Then their eyes met, though unlike other people Kuroko didn't flinch at the eye contact. "Oh don't mind me." The captain dismissed what he said. "Anyways let me see your elbow. I wouldn't be a good captain if i let you suffer because of someone else's stupid." Kuroko himself looked at his red elbow along with the gaze of someone else. "Come on let's go put something on there so it does not swell and mess up your passes." He spoke practically a command as he dragged him over to where the first aid kit was.

Kuroko was surprised yet not as the taller male pulled him towards the benches. His shoes squeaked slightly as he tried to keep up with the captain's fast pace. Kuroko swore that he put all the balls away though, there would only be two or three out due to there being two games. So it didn't take too long to make it to the benches, and finally the hand let go of his wrist and the other bent down to grab the first aid kit under the bench. Kuroko let his left arm fall to his side as he tried to bend his elbow, to no avail, it hurt slightly, so he decided not to move it at all. Akashi set the kit down and opened it taking out tape and a scissors and started to wrap his elbow now at a forty-five degree angle. "It's not that bad Akashi-kun, i can' take care of it at home." It really wasn't there would be barely any swelling, instead just a bruise; actually that was a total lie, but he didn't need anyone to worry about he was one of the last to leave, Akashi would have been gone by now. It didn't bug Kuroko too much as he thought about it. What bugged him was Aomine leaving him alone today. It sent a pang of some undetectable emotion through his heart, this was happening a lot lately.

"You know that it's not a good thing to lie to your captain." His blue eyes looked at the other's red hair before he felt something cold against his skin slide. Kuroko looked from Akashi to his arm to see blood welling at a fine cut before spilling and making a trail down his skin and tainting it a crimson color. "I didn't think these pair of scissors were strong enough to cut someone's skin. Oh well it looks like I'll have to put something on it for you. But first I should clean it. But it looks like there isn't anything to clean it with. Oh well I'll just lick it then." Before Kuroko could say anything in protest Akashi started to lick the cut that he had just made. Goosebumps made their way up Kuroko's arm and he jumped as Akashi did so, several times. This made him very uncomfortable and he wanted it to stop. He knew he had no room bossing around the Captain, but he needed to find something not harmful to make him stop. A phrase came to his lips as he looked over at something that caught his eye. Grabbing a cotton ball from the medical kit and placed it in Akashi's mouth, deciding that was enough. Kuroko looked at Akashi with the same blank stare. His uneasiness making his gut stir and sink. This had only happened once, and with Aomine. Confusion started to stir with it as he kept looking at Akashi with the same dull stare.

He could see the faint surprise in Akashi's face, but it wasn't for long as the other looked up at him. Kuroko looked at Akashi as he smiled, he was doing that a lot today, and it wasn't usual for Akashi to smile too often. Kuroko watched as Akashi got closer and closer to his face before kissing him.A blush rose to his cheeks turning them a pink color as he stared at the other with surprised eyes. His lips were forced open and Akashi's tongue slid into his mouth, pushing the cottonball with it. Kuroko suppressed a shudder as Akashi then pulled away and finished with bandaging his arm. He spit the cottonball into his mouth, as the blush slowly seeped back into his skin and he looked at Akashi a bit wearily. . "Kuroko that wasn't a very smart thing to do. Next time something like that happens there's no telling what i'll do to you. But this time i'll only let you off with that." He then stood up after putting the medical kit up he looked down at Kuroko with a dark smile on his face. "Oh and I know why Aomine left you alone today. If you want to know i'll tell you but it will come at a cost." That didn't surprise him, but he pushed down his urge to say yes as a condition came with it, that it came at a cost. Kuroko thought for a moment, picking up a basketball as he thought, he dribbled it onto the court as he turned quickly and passed it to Akashi as he said, " I can ask him tomorrow." Kuroko looked at Akashi as he caught the ball. Kuroko walked to the doors as he said " See you tomorrow Akashi-kun," and he left the gym and walked away, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he walked, forgetting his bottle on the bench. He quickly walked across the gym and out the doors. The traces of sweat on his body were dried quickly from the chill of the outside air. Kuroko really should have changed into his uniform, but decided against it knowing he would bring it home tomorrow after practice.

Kuroko was a good few meters from the gym when Akashi called him again. Kuroko turned around, his cotton blue eyes emotionless, till a water bottle came out of no where and hit him square in the nose. He closed his eyes and winced in pain. He put his hand to his nose as he said, "Ouch, that was so sudden." He muttered under his breath as he saw Akashi outside and near the gym entrance. Something warm dripped against his hand and he looked from the red headed male to a dot of blood in his hand. He kept his hand against his nose as he turned towards his bag and his hand was starting to unzip it when a warm hand grabbed his other hand started to pull him again. He was surprised and looked up to see Akashi dragging him somewhere. . "How many times can you get hurt in one day?" Akashi asked in a cold tone as they walked somewhere. "Also next time if you leave without being dismissed you will get punished." The other's voice spoke up, and he looked up and saw the captain with a dark expression on his face and it made Kuroko tense up slightly slightly scared at the expression on his face. "Yes Akashi-kun." He spoke past his hand as he looked ahead of the both of them to see where they were headed.

* * *

A/N **Thank you for reading the first chapter of You're Mine Alone. This is going to be a colab fiction with Me writing as Kuroko Tetsuya and Most of Aomine, and a partner of mine i will call Illusions who will be writing for Akashi. **

**We felt it was fitting to publish the first chapter on 4/15 and the one year date of when we first started writing together. **

**Chapter two will be up soon and thanks again :D**


	2. Locker Rooms

Akashi pov

Walked from the outside to the locker room only took a minute maybe even less. As they entered the locker room he made Kuroko sit on one of the benches as he went to get a cloth and wet it to stop the nosebleed. He came back with a wet cloth in hand and gave it to Kuroko as he set down beside him on the bench. "You know that even if you try and ask Aomine tomorrow why he left today he won't tell you the truth. Oh and next time if you leave without being dismissed you will get punished."He spoke with a dark expression on his face that seemed to grow darker as the blue haired male started to talk back to him!? To make matters worse the other didn't even look at him as he spoke.

"I know Akashi-kun, and sorry." He saw the blood dripping from between the other's fingers and sighed silently. He stood from the bench and spared a glance backwards. "I am going to get you a new cloth for your nose, in the meanwhile change your shirt. Make sure you've changed before I get back, Tetsuya." He ordered before walking towards the sinks to get a new cloth for the others nose. He knew he didn't hit him that hard with a bottle. He took in a deep breath as he went back into the open area of the locker room to see a still shirtless Kuroko. A small gleam passed over his eyes, but only for a moment before turning back to normal. The other male was using his clean hand to pull on his light blue Tekio uniform shirt. He could see that he was being extra careful to not get blood on his uniform shirt. Using that one hand he started to button up his shirt. It was evident with how quickly he buttoned his shirt one handed he had done it many times before. As he was buttoning the last few buttons Kuroko had looked up and at him.

Akashi looked right back at Kuroko meeting his cotton blue eyes with his heterochromatin one's . He could see his reflection in his eyes. He could tell that Kuroko couldn't stop thinking about how Aomine was lying to him. Which he didn't like that too much in his presence so he led him back to the bench and sat him down, trading the tainted towel for the new one. He placed his warm hand over Kuroko's eyes and pushed his head down to make his head lay on his lap. "Stay like this until I say you can leave. Or else i'll do what I did earlier." A dark twisted smirk grew on his face as he looked at the confused Kuroko who had no idea what he was talking about. "Oh so you don't remember do you? So let me remind you about it."

As he spoke the smirk started to grow on his face. His face started to inch closer and closer to Kuroko's face. He chuckled as he looked at Kuroko only a few inches above him. He could feel Kuroko's breath on his face and Kuroko could feel his breath on him. He opened his mouth sticking his tongue out and traced Kuroko's lips with his tongue. After had traced Kuroko's lips he placed his onto the lips that he had just traced with his tongue. He then slide his tongue into the others mouth before pulling away from him.

"So do you remember now Tetsuya?"

* * *

Kuroko's pov

Kuroko jumped slightly as Akashi set his hand over his two cotton candy colored eyes and laid Kuroko's head down so he was resting. Akashi's hand was warm as it rested on his face. Kuroko listened to Akashi's voice, telling him to stay where he was till he was dismissed, or else he would do what he did earlier. Kuroko's face moved slightly in confusion before he felt a slow movement of Akashi's legstensing slightly. He could feel the prick as if someone was watching him, but his head was pressed to his lap, so he could do nothing. Akashi said that he would remind Kuroko, and he fidgeted slightly as he grew uncomfortable. A warm breath brushed against his cheek, sending goosebumps down his arms and legs. Kuroko then jolted at the feel of Akashi's tongue against his lips. His head was moved slightly so he was facing up, and then Akashi reminded him clearly as the day sky on what he was threatening as Akashi's tongue went in his mouth in a kiss. After a kiss that seemed to last forever, Akashi pulled away and he felt the other's legs relax once more. Kuroko's cheeks stayed warm, and the goosebumps slowly went away as Kuroko replied simply," Understood."

He didn't know why Akashi was acting weird today, weirder than any other day, it make Kuroko curious as he relaxed more. Though his thoughts went back to Aomine. Why would he lie to him? He had never lied to the taller blue haired male, yet he had the audacity to lie to him. It really did hurt that someone he trusted thoroughly would lie right to his face, then again it was just an accusation. It could be that he actually did have something to do today.

Kuroko had a history of falling asleep anywhere, his breathing slowed down bit by bit and his body relaxed. His mind continued to banter on about possibilities of why Aomine left him today, but eventually even that was squared back to a dull roar and he fell asleep. Not that it was really much of a shock to him, he has always had the tendency to sleep anywhere, and this just seemed like another incident of it. Just as he is about to fade into sleep, he heard the ever so faint trails of Akashi's voice in reality. He just caught the end of something, just the simple words. "... So make sure you don't fall asleep like this with anyone but me and that's a order."

The next thing Kuroko woke up to was Akashi's loud Harass voice over him. "Tetsuya wake up now." This pulled him from his light state of sleep and made him open his eyes. He sat up from his laying position to show half of his hair was flat from resting on Akashi's lap, but he didn't mind too much. What bothered him more was that he was in a dress shirt and shorts. He glanced at the clock and quickly grew a tish surprised. "It's that late already?" He asked before standing up and walking to his gym locker to change. It had remained open through the sleep, and quickly he stripped off his gym shorts and grabbed his dress pants. "You can spend the rest of the night at my house. My house is closer than your is. Oh and that isn't a suggestion." Akashi said as he pulled on his black slacks and slipped on his street shoes. "Okay Akashi-kun."

* * *

Illusions here! Just wanted to introduce myself and apologize for the both of us for taking so long to update this. We've been busy with end of the school year and some other things. Hopefully we will be able to update sooner next time….Well anyways thanks for reading this colab fan fic!

(first fic i've written/helped with….I do not have the confidence to write my own yet to be honest)

Anyways, thanks again for reading!

Look forward to the next chapter

Tainted here, sorry if this chapter wasn't as long to your liking, we can confirm the next one to be longer.


End file.
